


Petalburg Cuckoldry

by RosyPalms



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuckolding, Doggy Style, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: May stumbles upon something interesting when Ash spends the night at her place
Relationships: Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mitsuko | Caroline/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Petalburg Cuckoldry

**Author's Note:**

> Consider the characters aged up to appropriate levels.
> 
> Or don't. I can't tell you what to think.
> 
> Weirdo.

It was a strange day in Petalburg Gym when Ash Ketchum walked in and challenged May’s father, Norman. Since the challenger had only a single Pikachu with him Norman refused to recognize the challenge officially, but he was willing to spar. Ash agreed to this, but pointed out that since no badge was on the line, he would want another kind of reward.

Ash approached Norman and they negotiated with voices lowered. Though she couldn’t hear what was being said, May noticed Norman’s demeanor change. At first he seemed angry; when May’s mother Caroline joined the conversation, her husband withdrew while she kept up the negotiation. Eventually, they shook hands and each trainer assumed positions on opposites sides of the battleground. May sat on the sidelines ready to watch her dad show this guy who was boss, and was joined by her mother.

“So, what did he want?” May asked. Her mother was focused on the battleground in front of them.

“Nothing much, dear. If he wins, he’ll just… spend the night.”

“Well, I guess crashing at our place beats a night at the Pokemon Center,” May said, putting elbows on knees and her chin in her hands. Caroline didn’t respond.

To May’s considerable shock, Ash won; not only did he win, he barely even tried. His Pikachu’s Thunderbolt was strong enough to knock out Norman’s Slaking in one hit, almost as if it were on a much higher level or something like that.

Regardless, May was stunned, so much so that she didn’t notice the way her mother licked her lips when Slaking was declared unfit for battle. Norman seemed surprisingly composed after the instant loss and invited Ash to join them for dinner.

As she got to know him better, May found Ash to be generally friendly, pleasant, and incredibly loving towards Pokemon of all kinds. Just seeing the way he treated his Pikachu was heartwarming. Even so, she felt apprehensive. She still couldn’t understand how he had beaten her dad so handily, and convinced herself during the course of the day that he must have cheated somehow.

Later that night, May got up to get some water, but got distracted when she heard noises coming from her parent’s bedroom. May knew what that meant, and after a moment’s hesitation went ahead to take a peak. She was interested in these things, after all.

As she got closer, the unmistakable sound of a bed in use became louder, along with erotic sighs. The door stood slightly ajar, and when May peeked inside she saw her mother in profile, naked and bouncing.

Her hair was down, rocking along with her movements just like her big boobs. May was proud to take after her mother in that regard. Caroline took a break from bouncing to wiggle her hips around. She giggled and shuddered at the feeling of it before going back to bouncing. Since she was on top, May couldn’t see much of her dad, only parts of his torso and calves.

“Feeling good, honey?” Norman asked. Something about his voice wasn’t right, but May couldn’t put her finger on the problem.

“Yes!” her mother cried, lifting her arms and running her hands through her long hair. A pair of hands came up to fondle her breasts, and May stared. Those hands didn’t look like her father’s! At the risk of getting caught, she pushed the door ever so slightly to see better. In the far corner, sitting on a chair was Norman, fully clothed. May’s eyes darted to her mother, still shaking her hips with whorish glee with those hands squeezing her tits. May’s eyes wandered along the arms and wound up seeing Ash’s face.

May put a hand on her mouth to stifle a yelp. Why was her mother having sex with Ash? Why was her father allowing this? And why was Caroline enjoying this so much? As if to answer her question, Ash grabbed hold of Caroline’s luscious ass and began thrusting into her hard from below. May’s mother cried out and fell forward, bracing herself on shaking arms. Ash took the opportunity to indulge in the pair of tits now right in front of his face, which Caroline rewarded with pleasured moans as well.

“Norman, honey, he’s so good!” Caroline cried as Ash sucked her nipples. His hips were hammering into her at an unrelenting, rapid pace. May’s father said nothing, he just watched as his wife began to howl in orgasmic bliss. May had watched her parents go at it before, but her mother had never made those kind of noises. Something about the way she squealed, about the way Ash kept her firmly down on his cock as the climax rocked Caroline’s body really turned May on. Without realizing it, she began touching herself.

Once her orgasm had run its course, Caroline tried to catch her breath amongst giggles and sighs of pleasure. She got off of Ash, fell into the sheets and began making out with him.

“Did you liked it?” she asked between kisses. Ash hummed affirmatively.

“It was a good start,” he said, “but let’s keep going. How about you suck my dick again?” Caroline sat up and nodded eagerly, so much so that her breasts jiggled slightly. Before May had time to realize that Ash had just implied her mother had already sucked his cock, he got onto his feet and May’s attention was focused solely on said cock.

_Holy fuck_ , May thought at the sight of his thing. It was huge! Ash’s dick looked thick in profile, was very long, and wrapped in a condom. Dangling at the tip was a reservoir ballooned with semen. The look on Caroline’s face was one of pure adoration, and May couldn’t even blame her. Her expression was much the same. Her fingers quickened their strokes at her pussy without any conscious thought.

Caroline carefully pulled the condom off of Ash, tied it up, and held it up for Norman to see.

“Just look at this fucking load, honey,” Caroline giggled before turning back to Ash. She leaned in, took one of his fat balls in her mouth and sucked on it before letting it pop out again. Ash petted her head as if she were a Growlith that performed a trick for its trainer.

Caroline carelessly tossed the condom aside as Ash pushed his tip past her lips. With his hand still on her head he began thrusting. May appreciated the chance to take in the view of his glistening cock gliding over her mother’s supple lips, and his heavy testicles ponderously swaying with his motions. Ash didn’t push very far, seemingly satisfied with less than half of his dick in Caroline’s mouth, but May’s busty mother had higher aspirations. She grabbed Ash by the hips and moved of her own accord, gagging on him when he pushed against the back of her throat.

As May’s mother chocked herself on Ash’s beefy cock, gradually working her way towards his balls, her father just sat there, shifting uncomfortably. May surmised that this was Ash’s prize for winning the battle earlier, but she didn’t understand why Norman accepted this. She didn’t linger on the issue thought. May’s attention was drawn once more when Ash pulled his cock out and slapped it against her mother’s face, leaving slick smears on her cheeks and forehead. Caroline, meanwhile, tried to get it back into her mouth.

“Time for some more pussy,” Ash said, with the sound of a command. Caroline smiled gleefully, fell onto her back and spread her legs wide. She even spread her labia for him and wiggled her hips invitingly. Ash smiled wryly at May’s horny slut of a mother. “Didn’t you forget something?” He nodded towards a box of condoms on the nightstand. Caroline sat up with a surprised yelp and peeked at her husband before reaching for the box. With practiced ease, she wrapped Ash’s dick up and assumed position once more. All set and ready to go, Ash climbed between her legs, slid inside, and began fucking.

Shortly thereafter, May trembled through a silent orgasm. She felt her own juices running down her thighs as her body quivered, but all the while her eyes were glued to Ash and her mother. There was nothing of the playful bouncing from before. Caroline was pinned under a boy her daughter’s age who fucked her with incredible vigor. The bed creaked under the onslaught, and the sound each and every impact of Ash’s strong hips produced was only surpassed in volume by Caroline’s screams. May wished she had reason to scream like that.

“Honey,” Norman said, barely audible to May, “quiet down a little. You’ll wake up May.”

“I don’t fucking care! Oh, god! Ash!” Caroline screeched, arching her back in the throes of another orgasm. Ash, however, did not stop pumping his hips. May’s mother writhed under him, unable to bear the pleasure, and began to squirt.

Ash yanked his fat cock out of her and watched the show, laughing merrily.

“Are you alright, honey?” Norman asked from his corner.

“Oh, she’s fine,” Ash said and slapped his dick on Caroline’s pussy. She squealed upon impact. “Isn’t that right, Caroline?”

“Yes, dad- Wooo!” she yelped when Ash shoved his cock into her mid-sentence. Once again, he pounded her into the sheets hard and fast, eyes fixed on the bouncing pair of tits in front of him. May was so wet at that point, and her fingers worked so fast on her clit, that the slick sounds she made reverberated in her ears. She couldn’t understand how she hadn’t been caught yet, but she didn’t care.

While Caroline was little more than a dripping, quivering fucktoy at that point, Ash worked himself up to another climax. When he was ready, He pulled out, tore the condom off his cock and jerked himself furiously. May watched with fascination as ropes of thick, gooey jizz started bursting out of his tip. Caroline giggled happily as white, hot cum landed on her breasts, her face, and in her mouth. When the pressure behind his ejaculations waned, Ash straddled Caroline’s chest, slapped his cock between her big tits, and fucked them, working more and more cum out of his cock, which pooled in the hollow of her neck.

May watched her mother extend her tongue and licking the underside of Ash’s glans as if to lure him into her mouth again. She had never seen her mother like that and found herself envying her. It just looked so intense and, by the big smile on her face, satisfying. She only got a fraction of the satisfaction she dreamed off when she came again. She shuddered and drew in raged breath as pleasure burned through her core, but even after the climax, May stayed and masturbated.

Meanwhile, Ash had dismounted and scooted up closer so Caroline could properly suck his cock. May’s mother pulled away and sat up, though one hand was still wrapped around Ash’s dick, stroking it. She looked at her husband in the corner and smiled, still covered in cum.

“Honey, I think Ash is far from satisfied. You don’t need to sit there all night, go to sleep.”

“The bed is a little small for three, Caro,” Norman said.

“I was thinking of the couch for you, actually,” Caroline said nonchalantly. “I think Ash and I are far from finished. We’ll need the bed for ourselves.

“But-!”

“A bet is a bet, honey,” Caroline cut in, lovingly stroking Ash huge dick. Norman sat silent for a moment, then rose and headed for the door. May only narrowly slipped into a dark corner before her father pushed the door open. From her vantage point she saw his pants bulging, and a wet spot at the tip of the bulge.

“Good night,” he said and left. By the time May dared to return to the door, Caroline and Ash were already having sex again. She was on top once more, riding him reverse-cowgirl-style. Caroline was facing the door, giving her peeping daughter an excellent view of everything; her heaving breasts, her skin glistening with sweat and semen, and her drenched pussy impaling itself on Ash’s big, condom-wrapped cock.

They kept going for hours, and May couldn’t stop watching, couldn’t stop masturbating. Caroline did whatever Ash wanted. Every position, every hole! May would have never guessed that her mother was into anal sex, but after watching Caroline spent at least 20 minutes with her face in the pillows and her ass in the air, howling with delight as Ash railed her butt mercilessly left no doubt.

He took her from behind, on the bed, the floor, against the wall; he spanked her ass one minute, only to lovingly make out with her the next, and every time he came, Ash either inflated a rubber almost to the point of bursting, or splattered his steamy load all over Caroline’s body. All the while, May fingered herself to the point of discomfort.

Just when she thought about going to bed, Ash pulled yet another ballooned condom off of his cock and tossed it aside. He grabbed Caroline by the hair and held her still as he pushed his cum-glazed cock into her mouth. She sucked it eagerly and hummed at the taste.

“That’s it, right?” she asked when she had the chance.

“Is it?” Ash replied, holding his unwavering cock in one hand and gently slapping Caroline’s cheek with it. She pursed her lips and smooched the thick appendage a few times.

“The deal was until you’re satisfied, or until the condoms run out. I can’t believe you’re still hard.” Ash offered his thick glans and she sucked it readily.

“I can’t believe you would just leave me hanging like this,” he sighed, pulling his dick from her mouth.

“But…”

“Come on,” he said, waving his cock in front of her face, “don’t you want to know what it’s like? Doing it raw?” Caroline stared up at him and chewed her lip, thinking about it. Her eyes settled on Ash’s thick cock again, and after studying it for a moment, Caroline got on all fours, pushing her luscious ass at him.

“Just once,” she said meekly, and Ash chuckled. He grabbed her hips without much ceremony and rammed his bare dick into Caroline’s sopping wet snatch. May watched as her mother tried to compose herself, failed, and began to moan more fervently than ever before.

“Feeling good?” Ash asked, hips slamming audibly into Caroline’s soft ass.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Raw feels so much better… to think we could have been doing this all night…” Ash casually slapped her ass and fucked even harder.

“We can do it for the rest of the night, at least.” Caroline didn’t answer with words, but the mix between whimper and giggle she did produce was enough agreement for Ash.

May retreated at this point, sore and exhausted. Even so, when she huddled up under her covers and closed her eyes, she still saw the images of Ash fucking, but instead of her mother, she saw herself. As her mind drifted into unconsciousness the occasional cry reached her ears, and though she knew she was just imagining it, she thought she heard the ponderous clapping of hips as Ash banged her mom through the night.

The morning after, Ash was about to depart. Caroline hated to see him go, and May stepped forward, asking to accompany him. She was due to start her own journey, and since he was more experienced in the field, he would make a good traveling companion.

That was just an excuse of course, but Ash bought it, and so did her parents. Thus, Ash and May left Petalburg city together. As they walked, May caught herself staring, still thinking about his naked body entwined with her mother’s, fucking her better than her father could ever hope to.

During lunchtime of their first day on the road, May ended up sucking cock and swallowing cum for the first time. The experience was extremely arousing for her. She enjoyed the taste of Ash’s jizz, and it riled her up like crazy.

That night, May lost her virginity and got fucked just as wildly as her mother had the night before. Ash did not seem winded at all. His cock stayed just as hard for just as long, and his loads were just as plentiful. The only difference was that May hadn’t brought any condoms.

After a month of daily creampies, May realized she was pregnant and returned home. She learned that her mother had gotten pregnant as well and as both of them began to swell, they decided that next time Ash came to visit, they would make it a threesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I had computer issues, but I'm back!
> 
> That said, I have a lot on my pallet, so updates might be sparse regardless. We'll see.  
> I hope you enjoyed this dumb little story I had rolling around my head, in any case.


End file.
